Ogon w ruch
''Ogon w ruch- ''piosenka pojawiająca się w klipie promocyjnym i w My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks. Jest ona śpiewana przez główne bohaterki filmu. Pod czas piosenki Rainbow Dash pokazuje, że pomysł i wtedy tłum ludzi jest z nimi i widzimy Apple Bloom z bratem z Equestrii. Tekst (polska wersja) : Wszyscy :: Dzwonek dał nam znać – już po szkole :: I doczekać nie możemy się :: Bo w wieczór ten bawić się będziemy :: Wkładaj kiecę, wychodzimy gdzieś :: Nikt nie wie co (nikt nie wie co), co się wydarzy :: Nikt nie wie kto (nikt nie wie kto), kto się pojawi :: Pomysłów w głowie sto :: Czas rozkręcić tę noc, jest moc! :: Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :: Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :: Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :: Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch : Sparkle :: To co, że nic nie idzie ci od rana : Pie :: Uśmiechnij się, przecież nie jest aż tak źle : Rarity :: Do góry łeb, jesteś super, przecież wiesz : Dash :: Marzenia spełnią się, jeżeli tylko bardzo chcesz : Wszyscy :: Haaa-haaa! :: Dzwonek dał nam znać – już po szkole :: I doczekać nie możemy się :: Bo w wieczór ten bawić się będziemy :: Wkładaj kiecę, wychodzimy gdzieś :: Nikt nie wie co (nikt nie wie co), co się wydarzy :: Nikt nie wie kto (nikt nie wie kto), kto się pojawi :: Pomysłów w głowie sto :: Czas rozkręcić tę noc, jest moc! :: Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :: Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :: Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :: Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :: Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :: Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :: Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :: Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :: Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :: Tekst (wersja angielska) : Wszyscy :: We've just got the day to get ready :: And there's only so much time to lose :: Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party :: So let's think of something fun to do :: We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen :: We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right :: All our friends are here :: And it's time to ignite the lights! :: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight :: Shake your tail, shake your tail :: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight :: Shake your tail, shake your tail : Sparkle :: So what you didn't get it right the first time : Pie :: Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime : Rarity :: Do your thing, you know you're an original : Applejack :: Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal : Wszyscy :: Ohhh-ahh! :: We've just got the day to get ready :: And there's only so much time to lose :: Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party :: So let's think of something fun to do :: We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen :: We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right :: All our friends are here :: And it's time to ignite the lights! :: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight :: Shake your tail, shake your tail :: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight :: Shake your tail, shake your tail :: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight :: Shake your tail, shake your tail :: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight :: Shake your tail, shake your tail :: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!Kategoria:Piosenki